Alchemy vs Angel
by UndyingSins
Summary: What happens when Ed meets a Weeping Angel, and the Tenth Doctor fifteen years later? A oneshot story I made for fun. Is OOC.  Rated T just to be safe.


**/AN**

**I got bored while watching Doctor Who, and this idea popped to mind. Most likely one-shot. And sorry about the OOCness…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and I don't own Doctor Who, no matter how much I wish I owned either/or.**

**AN/**

In twenty-first century Amestris, a young boy by the name of Richard was born. His parents were very proud of their little boy, always saying how he looked just like the alchemist of legend, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

The family lived in Liore, ridden with history from the past. This turned it into a great tourist spot, and most of their income came from the tourists.

Richard wouldn't remember any of this. One night, while his mom and dad were laying him down in his crib for sleep, they were talking about him yet again. "He's such a strong boy," the mother whispered, stroking her son's cheek.

Richard giggled as his father nodded. "Someday, I'm positive he'll be even greater than the Fullmetal Alchemist. Become Fuhrer and help all of us! Just think of it, Amelia, our little boy becoming one of the most important figures of Amestris, of the planet!"

"That would be wonderful," Amelia replied. She kissed Richard's forehead and whispered, "Good night, my little Fuhrer."

Richard, despite his age (which was a few months), had already proven that he could figure things out, very well. Once he was sure his parents were asleep, he crawled over to the hatch on his bed. He released it and managed to get out of his crib without making a sound.

He allowed himself a sound of satisfaction, before crawling through the house, being extra careful on the stairs so he didn't fall and wake his parents. Now was his chance to explore Liore, and he was going to take it. The old owners of the house had a cat, so the back door had been fitted with a cat flap that his parents had yet to remove. Richard made his escape from the house through this cat flap, and found that, on the other side of the yard, was an angel. A stone angel that had its face covered. Richard shrugged, before moving away.

Then he looked back. The angel was right behind him now, with its face uncovered. It had blank eyes, and very, very sharp-looking pointed teeth. Richard tripped backwards, trying to get away, wondering what it was that was with this angel.

Then Richard blinked, and the next moment, he found himself at the edge of Liore. It was daytime. Richard, scared now, started crying.

Two construction workers nearby heard the child, and ran over to him. The older one, with a gray mustache and a bald patch on his head, picked up Richard. "Don't worry, it's ok," the man comforted the child.

The second man, a teenager with messy brown hair, asked, "Where'd you come from?"

"That's a good question. Think he belongs to someone in town?" the older man asked.

"Doubt it," the teenager replied. "I haven't seen him around before, and trust me when I say I know everyone in town."

The older man repeated the last few words, knowing exactly what the teen was going to say. "Well, we should probably take him to the orphanage, then."

"No. I don't want to see him end up in a position like the other kids," the teenager groaned. "Hey! I think I may know someone who may be willing to take him in."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Her name is Trisha Elric. I heard she moved to Resembool a little while back. Maybe she'll be willing to take him."

"Worth a shot. Can you get hold of her?"

"No, but if I ask the boss really nicely, I may be able to get a vacation long enough to take the kid there and see what Trisha says to adopting him."

"Well, might as well try then. I'll see about my wife taking care of him until then."

And with that, Edward Elric's life was set in motion.

**Fifteen years later**

"A religious broadcast on the radio?" Edward Elric asked.

The man standing behind the bar nodded. Before he could say anything, though, Edward questioned, "What's with the angel sitting on the building behind us?"

"Huh? What angel?" The bartender replied. Ed turned and, true to the bartender's word, there wasn't any angel.

"Brother, are you alright?" Alphonse Elric asked him.

Ed replied, "Sure am. When we arrived, I clearly saw an angel on that building. Where could it have gone?"

"Well, hello!" A man, sitting next to Edward, said. He held what looked like a piece of junk in his hands, taped together at random areas and holding an array of useless pieces of metal. "I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation!"

"May I ask who you are, and what the thing your holding is?" Ed asked, pointing at the piece of junk.

The man replied, "So sorry! I'm the Doctor, and this is my angel detector." (**/AN The Tenth Doctor, for those of you who are wondering. AN/**)

"Angel detector?" Al asked.

The Doctor nodded. "So, who are you two?"

"I'm Edward, and this is Alphonse," Ed replied. "Now, what in heaven's name is an angel detector?"

"This hunts the Weeping Angels. Lately it's been going crazy whenever I come here, so I decided I'd try to see if I could find it. And that's where your conversation comes in. I overheard and was wondering what you knew of the Weeping Angels," The Doctor answered.

Ed stated, "Don't know anything about them."

The Doctor looked confused, but said, "You must know. My detector is going crazy right now."

The trio (Al, Ed, and the bartender) stared at him like he was crazy. "That thing isn't doing anything," Ed muttered.

"Sure it is," The Doctor defended his machine. "Now, the Weeping Angels. They're statues when you look at them. Then you look away. Then you blink, and the angel is gone. They're amazing. They cease to live when another being lays eyes on them, but live when they aren't being observed. Now, this angel appears to be a stray, so it wouldn't be surprising if it were able to take you back in time."

"Back in time? How is that possible?" Al asked.

Before Ed could say that it was impossible, the Doctor answered first. "Time isn't a straight line, like most people think. It's more like a ball of wibbly-wobbly, meshy-weshy…stuff. Can go in any way it wants. This Weeping Angel makes it possible that you could be born ten, hundreds, of years from now, and die, say, tomorrow."

"That's impossible," Ed stated.

The Doctor laughed. "My, you are close-minded, aren't you? Anyway, why don't you two go along and do whatever you need too while I deal with that angel?"

The bartender muttered, "You're crazy, the lot of you."

Alphonse stood up, saying, "Come on, brother, let's go." Then he bumped the edge of the little outside bar, and the radio fell, and broke.

"Aah! My radio!" The bartender shouted.

"Don't worry, it's fixable," Ed replied. Alphonse proceeded with drawing in the dirt around it, before using alchemy to fix the radio. "How's that?"

"That's amazing! Are you guy's alchemists?" a passerby asked.

Ed nodded. "We're the Elric brothers, you may have heard of us."

"The Elric brothers…?" the passerby muttered.

"Hey, I've heard of you!" someone from the forming crowd shouted. "They say the older brother is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Everyone started crowding around Alphonse, talking excitedly. The Doctor wandered up and asked, "You're a state alchemist?"

"Yea, though I don't really care much for the military, or Amestris," Ed replied.

"You mean that little shortie?" someone asked when Al pointed at Ed.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT? I'M NOT SHORT, OR A MIDGET, OR A SHRIMP!" Edward shouted.

The Doctor looked at Edward, then looked up. The Weeping Angel was sitting there, staring at Edward.

"Now, just what would an angel want with an alchemist?" The Doctor muttered.

As soon as everything died down, The Doctor walked up to Ed and Al and asked, "Could you two come speak with me in private?"

"Depends, how long is this going to take?" Ed replied.

"How long do you want it to take?"

"Ok, I'll give. Al, you coming?"

"Of course, Brother."

The trio walked into one of the alleys, coming to a blue box. Ed stared at it, wondering why something like that would be sitting in the alley, and why they were brought there in the first place.

The Doctor walked in. When Ed and Al didn't enter with, the Doctor came back out said, "Well, come on!"

"This better not be some kind of joke," Ed muttered, following the Doctor in.

He stopped just short of the entrance, before walking back outside. He walked back in and looked around, before walking back outside. "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!" Ed yelled.

"What, brother?" Al asked, entering.

Al walked in and looked around.

"Welcome to the TARDIS," The Doctor replied, walking around the control center.

"TARDIS?" Al muttered.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space," The Doctor explained. "This is a time machine."

Ed, finally calming down from the fact the outside was smaller than the inside, questioned, "How is this even possible? It doesn't follow any known law. It's bigger on the inside than the outside!"

"Oh, that's just the cloaking device. It got broken…I don't even remember how long it was now, but that's the way time travel is. Can't keep anything straight in your head," The Doctor answered cheerfully. "Now, Edward, what is it that someone would want with you?"

Ed was surprised by his change in tone all the sudden, but replied, "Nothing, as far as I know. Well, there are a bunch of people that would love to have my hide for some reason or another, but nothing of utter importance."

"And then there's the fact that my angel detector goes off whenever it's around you," The Doctor added, like Ed didn't answer his question at all.

"Brother, what is he talking about?" Al asked. "There shouldn't be any reason for you to set off anything."

"Not unless of a malfunction," Ed muttered uncertainly.

The Doctor got up and stated, "It's not a malfunction. I would know if it was. Why would there be a malfunction?"

"Well, how does it work around other metal?"

"Perfectly fine. It doesn't detect anything but angels. You, though, you're different. You seem to be making it trigger for some reason. So now, the question is, why?"

"Let me get this into your head right now: I. Don't. Know!"

The Doctor stared at Ed, and Ed stared at the Doctor. Al looked between the two.

"Come on, Al. We're going." Ed finally broke the silence, turning around and walking out of the TARDIS.

Al looked after his brother and followed silently.

"So that's what happened," The Doctor muttered, walking back to his TARDIS in twenty-first century Liore. There was a young couple asking everyone about if they had seen their son, the Doctor among them. The Doctor looked at the flyer they had given him. The picture was of a young boy who looked very much like Edward Elric. "So, the Weeping Angel found him as a kid and sent him back to the early twentieth century Amestris, where he would've lived his life as a normal boy, not realizing what happened. "So, now, what does the Weeping Angel want with him?"

The Doctor went back to Liore, a few minutes after Ed and Al had left the TARDIS. "I can use this to find Edward, and, possibly, that Weeping Angel," The Doctor stated, pulling out his angel detector.

He quickly snaked through the crowd, following the detector, right to the Church of Leto.

"…and fifteen other elements in small quantities," Ed was just finishing when The Doctor entered the church. They were talking to a bi-colored hair girl near the front of the room, but that was all of the conversation the Doctor could hear.

The Doctor walked up, ignorant of Ed's scowl and Rose's questioning look, and said, "Sorry to disturb you, but I need to talk to these boys alone."

"I already told you! We don't know anything!" Ed yelled.

"Um…brother…" Al said.

Rose asked, "Who are you?"

"The Doctor, nice to meet you," The Doctor greeted Rose.

"Brother…" Al muttered.

Ed stood up and growled, "If you don't leave within the next five seconds-"

"Brother!" Al yelled, getting all of their attentions.

"What is it Al?" Ed asked, looking in the direction Al was staring.

The Weeping Angel was sitting there. The Doctor said, "Don't blink."

"We're fine, as long as Al doesn't take his eyes off it*," Ed stated bluntly.

The Doctor didn't ask why then, but he was going to find out later. Rose walked over to it and said, "This isn't something related to Letoism. What's it doing here?"

"Just trust me and get away from it," The Doctor told Rose. She obeyed, and the Doctor said, "It's a Weeping Angel. The one I've been tracking."

"What's it doing here?" Ed inquired.

"The TARDIS would be the likely answer, but there's only one of them here," The Doctor answered.

"What do we do?" Rose asked.

"It's not alive right now, is it?" Ed said right after her.

The Doctor said, "No, why?"

Ed walked up to it and, clapping his hands together, slammed them against the angel. One moment there was an angel, the next moment it was just a mountain of rubble.

"Can it do anything now, or do I need to take it down to the basic components of a statue?" Ed asked, staring at the pile at his feet.

The Doctor shook his head. "I think you're fine like that, but what made you think of it?"

"Human Transmutation is something that's against the law," Ed explained. "That's why I asked if it was alive when we were looking at it. Since Truth hasn't invited me to take more parts, I'm guessing that mean it worked."

Rose stared at the pile, before turning and running out of the room. The Doctor was about to tell Ed about what happened to him, but decided against it, not knowing what that could do to Amestris' Timeline. Instead, he said, "Well, hopefully you two find what you're looking for. I've got other places to be."

The Elric brothers and the Doctor bid farewell to each other, and took their own paths. None of them ever figured out what happened to the Weeping Angel.

**/AN**

***I'm assuming Al can't blink in the suit of armor(why would he need to blink?)**

**So basically, I was watching "Flesh and Stone" when this popped into my head (being the FMA nerd I am, I started wondering what would happen if Alchemy was used on a Weeping Angel.)**

**The Angel is like the one from "Blink", where The Doctor and Martha had to rely on Sally Sparrow to help them get the TARDIS to them and away from the angels when The Doctor and Martha find themselves trapped in 1969. I'm sure some of you had noticed that by the point The Doctor started saying things from that episode.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think! (And sorry about the anti-climatic ending. Rofl)**

**AN/**


End file.
